With Paws Wide Open
by OoOSorceressOoO
Summary: A songfic to "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed. Misto's life is about to take a happy turn. Misto/Silla R*R please!!!! >^..^


"With Paws Wide Open"  
By: Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or song blah, blah you know the drill...I've never written a songfic before...so uh...bear with me and be nice.   
  
  
"With Paws Wide Open"  
  
  
"Misto," whispered Sillabub.  
  
"Yes," he whispered back.  
  
The two mates were sitting on top of the old car in the junkyard. The full moon was shining down upon them.  
  
"I need to tell you something," said Sillabub.  
  
"Oh," asked Misto.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Misto, congratulations. You're going to be-,"  
  
Misto looked at Sillabub with a puzzled expression. "I'm going to be a what?"  
  
She took both his paws in hers. "You're going to be a father."   
  
  
Well I just heard the news today,  
it seems my life is going to change.  
  
Misto's big eyes got bigger. "What!"  
  
Sillabub nodded and smiled brightly. "Yes!" she said.  
  
Misto's jaw dropped and he smiled brightly. "Ahhhh!" he said. He didn't know what else to say.   
  
"Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Misto was overcome with shock and happiness. "Oh my God!" he said, "I love you!" he threw his arms around Sillabub.   
  
  
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray.  
Then tears of joy stream down my face.   
With arms wide open.  
Under the sunlight.  
  
Months passed. Misto was eagerly pacing in the Junkyard. Sillabub was about to have her kitten. He'd already bit his fingernails down to nothing. He was making Tugger dizzy. Jellylorum poked her head out of the old abandoned Toyota.  
  
"Misto?" she said smiling.  
  
Misto looked up.  
  
"Will you come in here please?"  
  
Misto practically staggered into the backseat of the car behind Jellylorum. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Sillabub.   
  
Sillabub was lying on the seat, holding her kitten, smiling and purring. Misto just stood there.   
  
"Well," said Jellylorum, "he's your kitten too, you know."  
  
"He?" asked Misto. He had a son? His very own son?  
  
"Yup," said Jellylorum. "A real spitting image of you, in my opinion."  
  
Misto knelt down beside Sillabub, nuzzling her. He kissed her lightly. Then looked at his tom.   
  
He was jet-black, all except for the white tips on his feet, tails, ears and nose, and there was a little patch of white fuzz on top of his head that looked like hair, and a little bit of white on his face. His coat seemed to shimmer. Misto smiled at the little guy.   
  
  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
  
"Wow," he said. "Just go and look what we did." Sillabub looked at him.   
  
"I know, we're terrible aren't we?" she said sarcastically. Misto grinned and studied the kitten.   
  
"He's so small though," he said.  
"Yeah I noticed that," said Jellylorum. Then she added, "He takes after you, Mistoffelees."   
  
"You think he'll have magic?" asked Sillabub.  
  
Misto shrugged. "Maybe later on. I haven't had my own long enough to teach him anything."  
  
Sillabub smiled. "You want to hold him?" she asked.  
  
Misto pointed to himself. "Me?"  
  
"Well, yeah."   
  
"I don't know how to hold a-,"  
  
"Oh yes you do," said Jellylorum. "You'll learn." She took the kitten from Sillabub and placed it in Misto's arms. "Now make sure you have his head," she said.  
  
Misto held the kitten awkwardly. Safely, but awkwardly. "Is this right?" he asked.   
  
Sillabub shook her head. "It's fine," she said, "you'll get practice, Mr. New Dad."  
  
"Mind if I take him for a walk? You know, show him around?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Sillabub couldn't say "no". "Sure," she said.  
  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
  
Misto took the kitten to his favorite place, on top of drainpipe. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Misto still couldn't belive it was true. He had a kitten! A son! A son to teach, to care for, to love. Misto was going to try to be a good father. Even though nobody believed him when he told the tribe. "Our little Misto?" they had said. "A father?" then they laughed and joked about it. He was going to show them. He was going to be the best father there was. Even though he was different, and young, and adolescent.   
  
If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand   
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...  
  
The kitten opened his eyes for the first time. Right there, in his father's arms. He batted his long eyelashes and looked at his father. He had big, brown eyes that seemed to glitter, like Misto.   
  
"Hey," said Misto. "I'm your Daddy. We're going to have so much fun."   
  
The kitten looked around. He seemed to be staring at the sunrise on the horizon.   
  
"Boy, you sure like the sun," said Misto. Then it dawned on him. "We'll call you 'Sonny'!"   
  
Sonny looked at Misto and smiled. Misto almost passed out.  
  
Sonny's smile was identical to Misto's. Very, very, identical.   
  
The End.   
  



End file.
